1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to hand tools, and more particularly to tools for maintaining sports equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The popularity of dart games is increasing rapidly, and the number of both casual players and league players continues to grow. One reason for the widespread participation in dart games is that they can be played almost anywhere a target can be set up, whether indoors or outdoors.
As is known to dart players, a high quality dart is normally composed of four separate components: a brass body, a plastic tip, an aluminum shaft, and a plastic flight. The body typically is a cylinder having a knurled outer diameter and internal threads at both ends. The tip is threaded into one end of the body. The shaft has one end that is threaded into the second end of the body. The second end of the shaft normally has four longitudinally extending slits that frictionally receive corresponding wings of the flight. When properly manufactured and assembled, a dart provides good balance, accuracy, and long service life.
However, with extended use the dart shafts sometimes become bent or otherwise damaged. Using a dart with an imperfect shaft causes wobble and inaccuracy during flight. Consequently, players promptly replace defective shafts with new ones. Shaft replacement is facilitated on many designs by the provision of a small hole drilled through the shaft near its threaded connection with the dart body. A correctly sized pin or the like can be inserted through the shaft hole. Then by firmly holding the body with one hand, the player can apply torque to the pin and thereby unscrew the shaft from the body. Subsequently, a new shaft is screwed into the body.
Unfortunately, a proper pin or the like for inserting into the shaft hole for replacing a faulty shaft is seldom available when needed. Accordingly, a common practice is to use the plastic tip of another dart as the pin. That practice is very risky because of the probability of damage to the tip.
In addition, the threaded joint that renders a dart shaft easily replaceable on a body causes problems in maintaining the shaft tightly in place on the body during normal play. That is because the threaded joint between the body and the shaft has an annoying tendency to loosen during play. As a result, players utilize numerous techniques to keep the shafts tight to their bodies. Some players insert a lock washer between the shaft and the body. Others use tape, caulk, and even potato starch on the threads. Such practices are messy, time consuming, and generally unsatisfactory.
In recognition of the universal problem of maintaining a dart shaft tightly on a body during play while enabling easy removable of the shaft from the body when required, a special tool has been developed and is marketed under the trademark THE DART SHARK. The tool comprises a thin flat plate having a short tip on one end. The tip is designed to enter the holes in dart shafts to aid in removing and replacing the shafts on the dart bodies. The tool has a couple of disadvantages. First, the flat sides and edges of the tip result in sharp corners that tend to deform and upset the soft aluminum material around a shaft hole. In addition, the tip protrudes from the end of the tool so as to create a point like protrusion that tends to quickly wear a hole in a player's pocket or purse.
Thus, a need exists for an improved dart maintenance tool.